Facing the Future
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Atem, Yugi, Joey, and Marik face the future full of love, happiness, and friendship. Will it be smooth sailing? This is a recycle of an old idea. This has OCs
1. Ruined Surprise

Chapter 1: Ruined Surprise

A lone white SUV wound its way through Domino City's suburban streets as rain came down in sheets. The vehicle pulled into the driveway of a two story house with a fenced backyard and the engine cut off.

The driver door opened and a woman with dark, curly hair stepped out, shielding herself with an open umbrella. She hurried up the path to the front door and the door unlocked. "Atem, I'm home!" She called, as she came through the door, closing it behind her.

A spiky haired man appeared in the kitchen doorway, smiling as he saw her. "Hali, how was your day?" He asked, going over to help her out of her coat. She wore a pair of blue scrubs under her coat.

"Tiring. We had a little boy die today. It's always sad to see someone you take care of for months die like that." Hali brushed her hair over her shoulder nervously, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I know, honey. But maybe I can make you feel a little better." Atem took her hand and headed toward the kitchen.

"What are you up to? Usually when you say that you lead me to the bedroom." Hali giggled, letting him lead her.

Atem led her into the kitchen, where a meal of her favorite food, along with a bottle of expensive wine and a large bunch of roses sat on the table. "You don't have to thank me." Atem smiled.

"Depends on what you're planning, Atem Muto." Hali gave him a look as she picked up the roses to sniff.

His sweet smile turned to a smirk as he pulled a chair out for her to sit on "You'll find out after dinner."

"See, I knew you were up to something."

Atem shook his head. "Nope, I'm completely innocent."

"Whatever." Hali giggled.

"You will like my surprise."

"I better."

"Do you not trust your husband?" Atem chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Not when you're obviously up to something."

"I'm not up to anything, my dear."

"Uh huh..." Hali giggled.

"Come on you better eat your dinner, it's going cold."

Hali shook her head and dug into her food.

"Wow, is it just me or are you hungry?"

"Just you." Hali winked.

"How is it?"

"Delicious." Hali smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Atem smiled back.

"So what's on the plan for the evening?"

"You'll see once you are finished."

Hali scowled. "You know, I hate surprises."

"Oh well, too bad." Atem chuckled.

Hali glared at him.

"Now, now Hali, don't glare at me or else you won't get your surprise. Which reminds me," Atem kissed her cheek and hurried out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Hali called after him.

Not hearing her call back, Atem went about getting himself and the room ready.

"Atem?"

"In the bedroom, Hali." Atem called, smirking.

Hali got up from the table and headed upstairs. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see when you get up here, but close your eyes."

"How am I going to get there?"

"I meant for you to close your eyes once you get to the bedroom door."

Hali giggled. "Okay." She arrived at the door and shut her eyes, knocking.

Opening the door, Atem flicked off the light and took her by the hand. "Okay, take two steps in and open your eyes."

Hali stepped in as instructed and opened her eyes. "Wow, this is beautiful." She breathed, seeing the bed was covered with rose petals. Lit candles illuminated the room.

"It's all for you, Hali." Atem smiled, kissing her hand.

"You are definitely up to something."

"Am I not allowed to love my wife?"

"You are."

"That's all I'm doing. I'm just showing you how much I love you."

"Then get to it."

"I thought you would never ask, come here." Atem smirked, as he pulled Hali into a passionate kiss.

Hali smirked, kissing him back.

"Hali, can I ask you something?"Atem asked, pulling back.

"Of course." Hali smiled.

"Sit down here with me for a minute." Atem patted a spot on the bed next to him.

Hali sat down. "What is it?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a while but..." Atem slipped off the bed onto the floor on his knees and reached under the bed, pulling out a small box. "Hali, would...Marry me?"

"Finally!"

"Excuse me?" Atem raised an eyebrow.

"You've made me wait for years, Atem Ezra Muto!"

"So that's a no, then?" Atem sighed.

"Did I say no?"

"Your response wasn't exactly positive." Atem chuckled, weakly.

Hali giggled and shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"Not the answer I was wanting." Atem sighed again, dropping his head.

Hali knelt in front of him, plucking the box from his hand. "I'm sorry, Atem. I was so relieved that you finally asked. Did you really doubt me that much that I wouldn't say yes?" She asked.

"I had no doubt that you would say yes, but I'm sorry I took so long to do this. I just wanted it to be special, but now it looks like I've ruined our special moment."

"You haven't ruined it except by taking so long to show the bling and put it where it belongs."

"I love you Hali, you mean the world to me. But now if you don't mind, I'd like the ring box back. It is my job after all to do the honors." Atem chuckled, holding his hand out.

Hali held the box away from him, playfully. "Not so fast, you gotta earn it."

"How?"

"Do what you do best." Hali winked at him, getting to her feet.

Atem raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kiss you again?"

"Good thing you're cute." Hali rolled her eyes, pulling him to his feet.


	2. Sneak

Chapter 2: Sneak

Yugi sighed as he closed down the game shop. "Oh man, it's been a long day."

A limo pulled up in front of the Game Shop, and a young woman stepped out, adjusting her sunglasses. She brushed her long, dark hair over her shoulder as she looked up at the building with a small smile. She walked up to the shop and used her key to enter, closing the door behind her. "Yugi?"

"In here, Hailey!" Yugi called, with a smiled.

Hailey entered the shop, and removed her sunglasses. "I'm home."

"I can see that." Yugi chuckled. "Take a seat, I'm just about to put dinner on."

"What is it?" Hailey asked, taking her seat.

"It's a surprise." Yugi smirked, as he headed into the kitchen.

"You know I don't like surprises, Yuge."

"You'll like this surprise." He called back.

Hailey heard a ping on her phone, and picked it up, eyes lighting up at the message. "Oh my God!"

"Hailey? What's wrong?" Yugi dashed out of the kitchen, looking alarmed.

"Hali got engaged."

"What! Typical Pharaoh, doing stuff first." Yugi grumbled.

"Wait, what do you mean, Yugi?"

"Nothing, Hailey, I said dinner is almost ready."

"Yugi, what did you mean?"

"Don't worry about it, Hailey."

"Yugi Muto, I demand you tell me."

"I will show you later." Yugi ducked back into the kitchen before she could ask any more questions

Hailey groaned. "I know you're up to something."

"Not that you're going to find out." Yugi muttered as he finished crushing the fresh garlic.

Hailey spotted Yugi's jacket hanging on the front door and looked over to make sure he was busy, before sneaking over to the door. She rummaged in the pockets and found a black velvet ring box. She carefully opened it and saw the ring inside, her eyes going wide.

"Hailey, do you want red wine or wh-hey what are you doing with my jacket?" Yugi asked, spotting her as he entered the kitchen.

Hailey spun around at his voice and held up the box. "What is this?"

"Um...Surprise?" Yugi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So, is it what it looks like?"

Yugi nodded. "I was hoping you wouldn't find it. I was going to surprise you after dinner, but I guess it's not much of a surprise now."

"Just because it's not a surprise, doesn't mean you have an excuse not to use it."

"Well, do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it!"

"I didn't think a classy girl like you would like something so simple." Yugi turned pink.

"You know me, Yugi. If it comes from the heart, that's all that matters." Hailey smiled at him.

"You know I love you Hailey, even if you weren't a wonderful singer." Yugi smiled. "Now, take a seat. Dinner is ready."

"Thanks." Hailey smiled. She took a seat at the table.

Rushing into the kitchen, Yugi came out with a steaming hot plate of food. "Your dinner, hope you enjoy it." He bowed, as he placed it down in front of her.

"Smells delicious." Hailey smiled.

"Dig in while its hot."

Hailey began eating her food. "It is delicious!"

"I'll let you eat a bit before I spring the surprise on you." Yugi chuckled.

"It's not a surprise though."

"You shouldn't have gone through my pockets then."

"You were hiding things."

"I had to."

"Oh?"

"At least now I know where not to hide your Christmas presents."

"I'm sure I can find it." Hailey said, confidently as she began eating.

Hailey finished her meal as quick as she could and looked up at him expectantly. "Well?'

Yugi cocked an eyebrow. "Well what? What am I suppose to say, since it's not a surprise anymore?"

"You could ask the question."

"Now I've got to think of something." Yugi blushed.

"Don't be shy now, Yugi."

"Ok, here goes nothing." Yugi muttered, slipping down off his seat and on to one knee. "Will you marry me, Hailey?"

"Of course I will, Yugi." Hailey smiled.

Yugi beamed as he opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger while kissing the top of her hand. "Thank you, Hailey."

"And I'm sorry that I spoiled the secret."

"It wouldn't have happened if I would have just gotten on and done it a week ago."

"A week ago?"

"A few days anyway." Yugi chuckled.

"Why wait?"

"I was nervous and wanted to do it at the right moment."

"Okay, but now that you did it, are you happy about it?"

"Of course I'm happy, you make me happy, that's one of the reasons why I love you, Hailey."

"You make me happy too, Yugi."

"I think it's time for dessert." Yugi smiled, getting to his feet.

"Oh? What's for dessert?"

Yugi took Hailey by the hand and led her to the couch. "Close your eyes."

Hailey obeyed.

Coming back into the living room moments later, Yugi placed a gentle kiss on the tip Hailey's nose. "Open your eyes."

Hailey opened her eyes, which lit up at the sight of the chocolate covered strawberries. "Oooh yum!"

"They are all for you my beautiful fiancé."

"Thanks." Hailey gave him a kiss.

"Do you mind if I feed some to you?"

"Of course."

Yugi picked up a large strawberry and held it up close to her mouth. "Just don't bite me."

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "Would I do that?" She asked, taking a bite of the strawberry.

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose." Yugi chuckled.

"Thank you for proposing, Yugi."

"I'm sorry I took so long to do it, I was actually going to wait till your birthday and surprise you then"

"Jeez, Yugi, that's 9 months from now." Hailey complained, rolling her eyes.

"I guess you're lucky you found the ring when you did, then."

"I consider myself very lucky."

"Want another strawberry?"

"Yes, please."

"Here" Yugi picked up a strawberry and held it in front of her mouth.

"You naughty boy." Hailey giggled, leaning in to bite it.


End file.
